


A taste of this bitter wine

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The Witcher AU, mercy? you will not guess, the brief description of the fight, witcher!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: The living as the witcher is not an easy job, especially when you are one of the best in what you are doing. So what will take to free the one old estate and one blue-eyed woman from the bad curse that came upon them?





	A taste of this bitter wine

**Author's Note:**

> For @overwritings contest. The story is based on “The Witcher” series by Andrzej Sapkowski and the same title series of games, made by CD Red Project studio. The idea itself is based on the “House of glass” (though it is not that close so it would be the same thing). Jack is the witcher, and Mercy…Mercy is there, waiting for the salvation.

A curse fell of his lips once again when the wooden cart jumped on the uneven surface of the trail. Jack once again regret this poor choice of the mean of transport, wishing that his horse could still carry him without the redundant ballast, but the bad luck didn’t seem to leave him. 

The estate seemed to be abandoned at the first glance, as the ivy overgrew the rusted door and window frames, but the vibrations of his amulet assured him that this place was much more than it seemed and it had more mysteries under its surface. He carefully leaded towards the entrance, his eyes darting for any suspicious movement. The door cracked loudly when Jack pushed them, entering slowly. It seemed that despite rather unwelcoming look from the outside, the interior was rather tidy and inviting. 

The fire in the fireplace gave a warm glow to the stone walls and the painting on them, making the atmosphere in the room a little more cozy. Though he was still alerted, he took his hand of the hilt – maybe that was a main reason why he didn’t harm her when she suddenly appeared on the last steps of the stairs.

“Welcome” a calm voice greeted him and Jack raised his head a bit to look at the woman who stood a few steps higher. “You must be the witcher I asked for” she smiled warmly.   
The warrior looked at the lady in front of him, her short golden hair reaching her shoulders and her blue eyes looked at him with a curiosity – a rare thing when it comes to people’s reaction on the monster hunter in their surroundings, usually it meant a nasty problem that needed to be solved. And by “nasty” it mean there usually were corpses. She clearly noticed his quick amazed glance and smiled widely once more.

“I am really thankful that you are here. My name is Angela, my family lives here for the third generation. But the problems here seemed to appear only in the last two weeks” Angela nodded to him, showing to him to come along with her. 

Jack wasn’t surprised enormousness of the place, rather by the fact that the rest of the estate was completely empty – there were no servants that would sneak through the halls or any visitors that would give him a curious gazes here and there. 

“The servants went missing during the last events. The house seems to be alive at the night, the objects rising and floating, like this whole area was alive” they entered the dining room with the table set of the dinner, the landlady taking two cups that were awaiting at the edge of the table, pouring some wine and pointing one of the chair. “Please, take a sit You must by hungry after such a long journey”. 

He couldn’t lie that he was starving, but the news that the house was either haunted or cursed didn’t put much optimism and trust towards the objects in the house. He carefully took a seat, taking a sip of wine before he took the plate with the meat of a boar in some strange kind of sauce. “Did you find any traces? Bodies, the clothes? Something that could point on something?” he wasn’t counting for a real clue, so he didn’t feel disappointed when the lady in front of him shook his head. 

“No, they just disappear. One day they are walking here and the next we see the empty bed and their stuff still there” Angela furrowed her brows a bit like it was irritating her, though after a while a usual smile reappeared on her face. 

Jack nodded, leaning a bit against the chair to look at the woman. It seemed like a pretty easy job, everything seemed to be clear. He would of course have to wait for the night to make sure, but everything was leading to a one solution. “Thank you for this mean. It is nice. Though the wine is quite bitter” he had to admit, a taste of the sour grapes still left on his tongue. 

A bit of shock appeared in her gaze and Angela looked at her cup with some bit of surprise, like she was seeing it the first time on her eyes. “Yes, you’re right” she nodded, still seeming to be somewhere else in her mind. “I wonder how I never noticed it”.   
~  
The movement was more than enough to pull him from his trance and his hand reached for the sword in the movement that he practiced so many times in his past. The two sharpened weapons seized together in the silent and dreadful atmosphere. The dimmed light of the moon wouldn’t be enough for an ordinary human to see what is going on, but neither of the witcher had to care about it.

His pupils shirked when he noticed a bit jagged sickle, held by the soft hand, and the eyes, oh, those blue eyes looking at him both with a surprise and proudness. They stayed like that for a while, both of them trying to find the weak spot in the enemy defense, the duel that rather reminded a dance in the soft raising of the arms and glances at each other.  
She was first to give in for the talk, her curiosity breaking her proud as their gaze met for another time. “When did you found out? That I am the monster?” it seemed like the last word was something funny and painful at the same time, the way Angela spelled it felt sad and proud at the same time.

“The medallion. It vibrated the most when you were around” Jack explained shortly, looking at her for any sign of surprise, but she just nodded in understatement, like she somehow expected an outcome like that. 

“Aren’t you curious why I asked you here?” though she didn’t lower her weapon, she seemed to resign slowly, not being able to tear down his defenses, but he was still on the alert, knowing it might be an another trick of her. “I am bounded by a curse to this place. This is my punishment for standing against the laws of the nature and against magic” Angela stepped back, her weapon dangling in her hand like she wasn’t sure if she should drop it. 

But when no answer and no movement came from Jack, she slowly sat down on the bed, not knowing suddenly where she should put her sight. “Still, I am the demon. I have to kill everyone that comes here” the gaze of her blue eyes met his once again. “So this is my task, witcher. Kill me and end this” with that she closed her eyelids, waiting for the final blow.  
~  
It was early in the morning when he left the place, the coldness of the morning mist reaching through his clothes and making him shiver a bit. With one last glance he took the cart down the road, though he could almost swear that he saw the gleam of the golden hair disappearing in the forest.


End file.
